Where to turn
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: Hotaru is a threat to the rest of the scouts so Pluto sends her to the future. Minako and Ami go with her to the GW dimension. However, trouble awaits her there. Saturn/01, Mercury/03, Venus/04 *EDITED *
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This is slightly alternate timeline. This takes place during the Death Busters, but Hotaru is already a sailor scout, and is not trying to destroy the world. The thing is, they know that a scout will destroy the world, they just don't know who it is yet. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Hotaru/Heero, Minako/Quatre, and Ami/Trowa  
  
  
  
Where to Turn  
  
"Damn you! When father comes home I'll have him fire you! Get your hands off me!" Yelled Hotaru, yanking her arm away from her housekeeper. "I can do whatever I please, Hotaru. Just eat this heart crystal!" demanded Kaolinite. Hotaru vigorously shook her head and rubbed her sore arm furiously where it had been twisted. "I hate you and I wish that I have never been born! NO! NOT ME! I WISH THAT YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" She tore off towards her room in the large mansion while Kaolinite screamed after her, "I could always kill you when you are asleep and then pretend nothing happened. I bet that Professor Tomoe won't care a bit!" Hotaru slammed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, sobbing quietly while cursing the assistant. Her entire body shook from exhaustion from her run and pure hate for the woman. "This won't happen once papa comes back." She softly convinced herself. However, the small girl knew that it was a lie, for her father hadn't been acting like himself lately, and he really won't care what happened to her. The frail girl quickly got up, took a shower, washed her face, brushed her hair, and then crawled into bed, hoping that her dreams would provide shelter for her. If only she was so lucky. All her dreams were revolving around her past.her hurting her friends unknowingly. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "I didn't mean to." The next day wasn't so much better. Hotaru got up and noticed that someone had tampered her alarm clock so that she would be late to school. A flame of hatred sparked in her eyes as the thought about the assistant. Hotaru stomped down the stairs to eat her breakfast. Instead of seeing a muffin and orange juice, she saw a slice of burnt toast and a glass of milk. The flame turned into a burning fire. It was common knowledge that she hated milk, and Hotaru knew that Kaolinite had made her breakfast. Pouring the milk down the sink, Hotaru settled in her chair and began scraping at her toast with a knife, to get rid of the black crumbs. When all the burnt parts of her toast were scraped away, Hotaru cringed at what was left of her breakfast. A small chunk of bread the size of her thumb was all that remained. Cursing lightly, Hotaru swallowed the leftover bread in one gulp and headed upstairs to brush her teeth. At school, Hotaru was late, and she ironically didn't have her homework. The teacher unfortunately heard her curse so she was given a detention. The teacher said, "Make sure you get this slip signed by your guardian today, or else you will be given another detention for not telling your guardian." While she was at home, Kaolinite giggled happily as Hotaru shouted what had happened. Hotaru growled. She knew that Kaolinite would not sign the slip, and would not pick her up from school.meaning she was walking home. Hotaru opened her backpack to search for her math book when she discovered that it was not there. Kaolinite innocently exclaimed, "Oh my! I believe a dog has found your book!" Hotaru saw that it wasn't so. The assistant had obviously smashed her book in a blender and let the house hold appliance take control for an hour on a high speed. Just when Hotaru was getting into her History paper, her communicator started to beep. Cursing, Hotaru transformed and leapt from her window towards the battle. Once there, she noticed that many of the senshi were badly beaten up and she feared for their safety. Temporarily stunning the enemy, Saturn raced over to the other scouts. "Is everyone okay? I'm sorry I'm late." A small nagging voice filled with venom once again entered Hotaru's mind. "Look around you, pathetic little human. Do you not see the pain you have caused the other senshi by being late?" Hotaru broke down in tears as she blamed herself for their injuries, unable to handle all the stress. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Hotaru let out an exhausted breath and stood up, relying on her glaive for support. Facing the extremely ugly heart snatcher, Hotaru raised her glaive and uttered a new attack. "Silent Death." Hotaru brought her glaive down to the ground and drew a circle on the ground with it. Quickly, she stepped inside it and it instantly grew larger, engulfing the monster. She threw her glaive up in the air and it hovered there, glowing brightly of purple. A second later, multiple beams of purple energy shot out and was absorbed into the monster. The light faded. There stood Sailor Saturn with the monster, who looked unharmed. The spirit of Saturn coldly reminded her host that if Sailor Mars wasn't unconscious, she would have scoffed and criticized the worthless attack. Hotaru gritted her teeth and then yelled out the second part of the attack. ".DESTROY!" Immediately, the purple beams of energy flew out of the monster that had originally been absorbed, and made it self-combust. Sailor Moon blinked at the violent death. Immediately, the senshi weakly looked over at Sailor Moon, making sure that their princess was okay. Hotaru de- transformed and walked away, not bothering to heal the others. 'They don't care about me. Why should I bother helping them then? They can help themselves,' she bitterly concluded. 'They only needed me in battle. They don't care about me.' Unknown to her, Saturn's negative mental comments were beginning to take an effect on the frail girl.  
  
As Hotaru walked home from her detention, she passed by Minako and Ami. She turned her head towards the opposite direction, hoping that she could pass by in silence. Unfortunately, they recognized her and called her over. Not wanting to cause a scene, Hotaru stumbled over towards them, head hanging low, ready to accept her lecture about not helping others. Awkwardly, Minako and Ami noticed Hotaru's actions and nervously glanced at each other. Making up their minds, they ran up and met up with Hotaru halfway and led her into the arcade. Ami walked with Hotaru to find a booth while Minako gave their order to Andrew, and then followed them. Andrew brought the orders shortly. For a while, the small group sat in silence, drinking their drinks. Minako slurped her soda, Ami sipped at her water, and Hotaru stared at her fruit slush. "Is there anything you wanted to say to me?" Hotaru inquired. Ami looked down and Minako looked slightly nervous. "Hota-chan, what you are about to hear has nothing to do with us, okay? We just wanted to warn you, that's all." Hotaru nodded, a bit scared about what Minako had said. "You see.we found out who the sovereign of the feared silence is. It's you, Hotaru. You are going to bring an end to this world. At the scout meeting, after Setsuna told everyone, everyone left, except for Ami, Setsuna, and me. You see, you are also the senshi of rebirth. No one else knows but us. Right now as we speak the other scouts are planning ways to get rid of you, for good. We overheard them planning today, about.about ways to kill you. I tried to stop them, I really did, but they wouldn't listen to me. They won't listen to Ami, either." Minako slumped down in her seat, sighed, and then continued drinking what was left of her coke. Ami stopped drinking her water and reading her book, and looked at Hotaru. "You believe us, don't you?" Hotaru numbly nodded. That was how she felt.very numb. "You.you are trying to help me?" she managed to say. Ami nodded. "Setsuna said that she could save your life by sending you to another time, but that means that we will need to contact Setsuna as soon as possible, but we don't know where she is." Hotaru quickly lifted up her communicator and said, "Setsuna added this extra button to my communicator and told me that one day when I need to speak to her, to just press the button.." Minako stared wide-eyed at the girl. Ami nodded to Hotaru, showing her approval. "Push the button." As Usagi left the arcade, she looked back and spotted Minako, Ami, and a girl who had her back facing her. Wondering whom the girl was, Usagi walked back into the arcade and walked towards the group. However, before she got closer, the three girls disappeared. Usagi cocked her head to one side, thinking of what might have happened. In the end, she concluded that it was just the light playing tricks with her eyes. Setsuna was already transformed when Hotaru, Minako, and Ami reached the time gates. Motioning them to transform as well, the girls complied. Hotaru looked expectantly at Pluto. "Saturn, I will send you into the future, but you will be sent in the middle of a war. This was will be of one between human and human, not monsters. If you are willing to go to that time period, two senshi will be allowed to go with you. If you want to be sent into the past, you will be helping a card mistress retrieve her cards. No senshi will go with you. Going to the future will present troubles, but you will not be alone in the end. You will be among your friends. Going to the past will present no troubles, but in the end you will be by yourself again. Which will you choose?" Carefully considering the largest decision of her entire life, Hotaru finally came up with her answer. "I want to go to the future." "Then so be it. Venus.Mercury.you will go with her. Now, step through the door and you will be transported to your new home. When the morning comes, I will contact you with instructions. Don't worry about your things." With that, Setsuna opened the door, selected the correct time stream and pointed for them to enter. With a determined look on her face, Hotaru glanced back at her two companions. "If you don't want to come, then you don't have to." Ami and Minako replied that they had their own reasons for wanting to leave, but they would tell her when they got to their new home. Hotaru, Minako, and Ami held hands while they stepped through. After five seconds of blinding white light, they fell onto grass.  
  
Hotaru was the first to recover. Glancing around, she noticed that they were lying in a lawn. Sitting up, Hotaru waited for the others to come back to consciousness. She stared up at the star infested sky, and to her horror, she saw pollution and chunks of debris. A light moan brought her out of her thoughts as she heard Ami and Minako start to stir. Helping them up to their feet, they stumbled into the mansion.  
  
Falling onto 3 different couches, the exhausted girls drifted off into deep slumber. The door opened, Setsuna stepped in, retrieved blankets, covered the girls, and sat down on a nice leather chair, waiting for them to awaken. After 4 hours, the guardian began to be very impatient. So, she sped up time by a few hours. Chuckling to herself, she wondered when she started to be impatient.  
  
Minako woke up in a comfortable soft leather couch with a nice warm fuzzy blanket draped over her. The senshi of Mercury and Saturn woke up in the same condition. They looked around the room and were impressed by the splendor. They were in a 21 by 21 square feet room that was decked in classy furniture. The walls were a light tan color, the furniture different shades of brown. The drapes were a crème shade and the table was made of fine wood oak. There were soft pillows on the couches, and fuzzy rugs covered the wooden floor. Setsuna stepped into the room, and she was immediately bombarded by questions. She decided to answer Hotaru's question.  
  
"This mansion was paid by liquidating your inheritance money." Hotaru smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks." Then the smile faded, before it disappeared.  
  
"But, will you give us information about this time period?" Setsuna nodded and spent the next two hours explaining to the three scouts all that had happened. The senshi of time made them breakfast, and left, reminding them that they had to go to school the next day. Setsuna left, and the three girls began to search the house for their rooms. Getting there was no small task. Minako would always run up ahead and get lost, while Hotaru had to find Minako and bring her back. Ami did not fear that Hotaru would get lost, for she grew up in a mansion and her memory was fairly good. A little while later, Hotaru leaned up against a wall. "It seems to me that the layout of this mansion is similar if not exactly the same building design as my old house. If that is so, then I know exactly where to go." Hotaru stood up straight and calmly walked down 5 more halls. When Ami reached the main hall, she noticed that they were back to where they started. "We were walking in the servant quarters." Minako gasped. "B-but the rooms were so nice and big!" "Yes, but they were also very close together and cluttered. Didn't you notice that all the rooms were lined next to each other?" Hotaru then walked up one of the flights of stairs that branched off from the main one. There were three branches, and the branch that they were walking up lead to the left. "This is the first wing. In this mansion, there are 3 visible wings, which means that there are 3 hidden: the servant quarters, which we just visited, the main rooms, which contain the library, study, salon, pool, and others, and lastly the kitchen area, which includes the dining areas." Ami stared in shock at the girl's words, but soon recovered. "I take it that we are going to the first wing, then?" Hotaru nodded. "I trust that Setsuna has already furnished our rooms with clothes and furniture to our personalities and to our liking." When they reached the top of the stairs, everyone noticed that the walls were slightly tinted a light hue of baby blue. This was obviously Ami's wing because of the many sculptures and paintings. Ami's eyes shone with Inner Light and excitement as she continued to explore the many rooms. Finally they reached the bedroom. This room was very large, much larger than the living room that they had spent the night in. Her room was 30 by 30 square inches. There was a sunroof that covered a small corner of the room, and a large aquarium. They walked out of the balcony and saw that Ami had a nice view of the backyard, which could classify as a large park. Ami saw the many trails, walkways, gardens, and hidden ponds, and smiled. A small shriek brought Ami out of her reverie as she turned to Minako. "What is it?" Minako motioned to the bathroom and Ami immediately saw what had caused Minako to pale so. Inside was a bathroom fit for a queen. It was large and spacious, with a glass-encased shower with curtains, and a beautifully engraved door leading the actual bathroom. The sink ran the length of the entire bathroom, which was long indeed. On the platform, there was a large jewelry box filled to the brim with expensive and precious gems. The closet was another matter. It was roughly half the size of her room, which made it around 15 by 15 square feet. The interesting thing was that it was filled with Ami's old clothes, as well as some new ones. Minako giggled happily as she exclaimed, "You have so many clothes!!!!!!!!!!" She started prancing around and discovered more fashionable items in the bedroom. Hotaru has a small smile dancing at the corners of her mouth as she replied, "Just wait 'til we get to your room. Remember, Setsuna furnished the rooms as we see fit. We all know that Ami does not care much about fashion, yet she has all these fashionable accessories. Just wait 'til we get to your room. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Minako immediately demanded that they go to her wing, so they of course complied. Hotaru walked back down the stairs and went up the ones that lead to the right wing. "How do you know that the right wing is her wing? It could be yours." Hotaru replied that Ami was left handed, so she had the left wing. Minako was right handed, so she had the right wing. She was ambidextrous so she had the center wing. Ami saw the logic and smiled in appreciation. Sure enough, Minako was not disappointed. True, her room was not as large as Ami's room, but her closet made up the difference. Minako's closet was like a very large department store, and Ami shook her head in disbelief. "It's going to take you a whole year to wear all this clothes, and that's if you don't wear the same thing twice!" The senshi of love and beauty grinned and ran back out to the hall. "What's the rush?" Ami asked. Minako replied, "I want to see Hotaru's room!" Minako sweat-dropped when she walked into Hotaru's room. True, the room was large, bigger than Ami's, being 38 by 38 square feet, but it was so simple. The ceiling was black, but had white stars that seemed to illuminate the room with a slight moonshine glow. The walls were painted purple, but it was so dark that it could pass as being black. The room consisted of a small desk, a larger desk with a laptop, a large canopy bed with purple sash drapes, no windows, and plenty of purple frosted lamps placed at strategic locations. They walked into the closet and Minako was disappointed when she saw that her closet was smaller than Hotaru's. They walked into the bathroom and noticed the jewelry and large assortment of necklaces, bracelets, chokers, and rings. Hotaru briefly smiled and then shoved them out of her room. "Now, time for bed you two. I am going to take my shower, then spend the rest of the night going to each of the rooms to take inventory and to make some notes about the structure and layout of the mansion. Not to mention test the security system, and make a full map of the place for the benefit of you both." Slightly surprised, Ami and Minako nodded and walked to their separate wings. Hotaru sighed. This was going to be a long night. After showering, Hotaru slipped into a pair of black gym shorts with a white line down the side and a lavender tank top, with a black track jacket over it. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and used clips to hold the shorter strands of hair in place. With a pencil and a pad of paper, she set off. Minako leisurely took a 30 minute shower and slipped into some comfortable orange and blue pajamas. Then she threw back the thick covers, got into her large bed, and then drifted off to sleep. Ami took a 10 minute shower, put on her blue pajamas with clouds, got into her bed, and picked out a book on one of her shelves, and started reading. Minako yawned as she rolled out of bed, faintly aware that she needed to go to school. Stumbling into her closet, she suddenly knew that she would not be able to wake up unless she took another shower.not a bad decision. After that, Minako walked into her closet once more and her eyes sparkled as she looked from one outfit to another. In the end, she chose a dressy blue shirt with an orange flower printed skirt that went down to her knees. The shirt had a low V-neck, so Minako picked out a silver-chained necklace with an orange flower pendant with small diamonds outlining it. There was no mistake. Everything there was real.She got out a small anklet and put on some cute sandals. Brushing her hair and styling it with her trademark bow, Minako took one last glance at herself in the mirror and left, feeling giddy. Suddenly a thought struck her. She didn't know where the kitchen was, so how was she going to eat breakfast? Luckily, as she went down the stairs, Ami and Hotaru were waiting for her. Ami was wearing a light blue denim skirt that also went down to her knees. Ami wore a white sleeveless shirt with a mock turtleneck. Her shirt had light blue linings and the turtleneck was blue as well. There were three stylish cuts across the top. Ami wore sapphire studded earring with no other jewelry. Hotaru, on the other hand, wore jewelry. Her shirt was most peculiar. Minako reminded herself that she needed to get a shirt just like it. It was long sleeved, but the fabric that was supposed to go around her arm was cut off along the edges, but was rejoined at the wrist. The top part was peasant cut, meaning bare shoulders, but was not puffy. Ironically enough, there was a symbol of Saturn that was sewed at the bottom left of the shirt. Hotaru wore a black miniskirt that went mid-thigh. On her neck, she wore a purple satin choker with an amethyst heart dangling from the middle. On her wrists, she wore a silver watch, on the other she wore black bracelets. She wore a silver anklet that had amethyst gems pressed into it. Hotaru had perfectly manicured nails that were painted the same shade of purple that her shirt had been. Hotaru handed her two stacks of papers, one with information of the house, and one regarding school. Noticing that Ami held one as well, she followed Hotaru and Ami towards the kitchen. Once there, Hotaru explained everything while Ami and Minako were eating. "Last night and this morning I made notes about this mansion. I guessed correctly. This house is almost an exact replica of my old mansion. The only difference is the furniture and others. The actual building layout is the same. I was fortunate to discover the copy machine one of the libraries, so I made a copy of my notes. In the study, I found the building plans for this house, so I copied them as well. They might help you out, since I labeled which room was which. The next few papers under the maps are about the servants. They will be coming this afternoon, and I do believe that Setsuna has already instructed them. Oh yes.Minako, you will be pleased to find that there is a machine that will do your nails. I tried it out around 3 in the morning, and it dried instantly.very nice. It also has almost every shade you could think of.you can even get one custom made, such as getting it striped, French manicured, and many others. Knowing you, I highly recommend it. Also, Ami, there is a computer in the library that will search and locate the exact location of the book you are looking for. On the spine of each book there is a code that matches one on the database. It will be easier not to lose your books now. Try to stop by the library when you have the time.when you have a lot of time. The library is 2 stories high, with many hidden passages. Don't worry, you won't get lost. All of the books that we own have information on every possible topic. You probably won't have to go to a public library now. There are towels in the heated pool so you don't need to get them. We also have a gym complete with track machines and an ice rink. I believe that you will find everything here to your liking. Now, onto school." By now the girls had stopped eating and were listening intently to Hotaru. "School starts in about one and a half hours. Setsuna put some sort of time spell on this house, so that time is slower inside this house. Outside, school starts in thirty minutes. Oh, we can teleport to school. Now, about our schedules, we have all our classes together, Setsuna saw to that. Our lockers are not close by so we need to plan on a place to meet after school. I spent an hour hacking into the school database and locking our information, so that no one can see it, unless they had the district permission. That means, not even I can hack into it now. This information included where we live, and most importantly, our past. Setsuna clearly left it blank, and if someone were to see it, they would arouse suspicion regarding our identities. That should be all for now. As new students, we do not have to wear our uniforms until next week, so flaunt it while you can Minako! Setsuna mentioned something about weapons, but that she would visit us after school with more information. Oh yeah, I would appreciate it if you helped me keep people away from me. Both of you know that I would rather not be among strangers, nevertheless being showered with questions. That is all. Get all your last minute things taken care of and I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Hotaru ended her speech and walked back up to her room. "I hope she'll be okay.I mean, most of the friends that she made turned against her, except for us.well.I guess it's the same for us, huh?" Ami nodded. "Yeah.Usagi was sick of feeling inferior to my intelligence, and Makoto was sick of her boyfriends falling for you. But.this is nothing compared to Hotaru. They didn't even know that she would destroy the enemy and have all the innocent people be reborn." Minako nodded. They slowly made their way to their own wing and did last minute packing and for Minako, it was a different wardrobe. She wore an even shorter skirt than the one that Hotaru wore, and rushed towards the salon to get her nails done. When an hour and 20 minutes passed, the three girls met at the bottom of the stairs. Hotaru added, "I forgot to mention this, but here are your new transforming pens. Ami, you are now 'Mercury Cosmic Angel.' Minako, you are now 'Venus Cosmic Angel.' Just shout out 'Cosmic Angel Power.' If you lost your pen, just imagine it in your hands, and it will teleport to you instantly. Also, you will find that your uniforms have changed. You also have new attacks. Don't worry, when the time comes, the attack will come to your mind, so you won't need to remember it. Now, we need to join hands and say 'Angel Teleport.'" Minako glowed a light orange, Ami glowed a light blue, and Hotaru glowed a dark violet. Instantly, they were teleported behind the school. Making their way to the front of the building, the girls entered and noticed that the name of the school was "Peacecraft academy." Entering, they walked straight to their first class. They stayed hidden in the shadows of a corner while the rest of the class entered. When the teacher entered, they went to the teacher's table, where the teacher proceeded to introduce them. "Students, please listen up. We have new classmates and they are transfers from.erm.um.well.they are transfers. I'll let them introduce themselves." Minako giggled when the teacher was reading which school they had previously came, because she knew that Hotaru had erased all the info that morning. "Greetings and salutations. My name is Ami Mizuro." "Hi there!" Minako exclaimed, while giving a cheery wink towards a cute boy, who just blushed. "I am Minako Aino and I look forward to meeting every one of you!" "Hotaru Tomoe." Was all that she said, and that said it all.she masked her voice so that it sounded cold, distant, and not to be messed with. That was how she wanted it to be. She hoped that everyone understood what she wanted from them.nothing at all. Ami and Minako frowned inwardly at their friend's behavior. They sensed that she was about to close up to the rest of the world, so they decided that they would be there for her.to make sure that she stayed human.  
  
Duo nudged Quatre who was still red in the face. "Ohh! Looks like little Quatre has a crush!" "Shut up, Maxwell." "Why, Wufei? I'm not bothering you? Do you have a crush on Minako?" "Oh course NOT!!!! Why would I like such a weak woman?" "Hey! I think she's pretty cute!" "You would." "What's that supposed to mean?" "That's supposed to mean." However, before their bickering could continue, Heero silenced them with a glare. "Thank you, Heero." Thanked Quatre. Heero slightly nodded, before facing the front once more. Ami, Hotaru, and Minako eventually got seats close to each other. They were sitting in one straight row. Hotaru sat in the very back corner, without a window, so the wall shaded her face. Minako sat in front of her and turned to the side in her chair, where she continued to flirt with the boys. Ami sat in front of Minako and paid close attention to class, even though she had no need. As the bell rang, signaling the end of class for that day, a large group of boys came over to their side of the room to talk to the new girls, who were obviously very good looking. Ami started to blush and walk away. Minako was having the time of her life. She was getting and giving out telephone numbers and was getting asked out on dates. Ami was also received a few invitations, but no one was brave enough to walk up to the silent, violet-eyed girl. "Perfect." She thought, as she packed up her books. "No one will bother me, and I won't get hurt." Hotaru walked out of the classroom, and waited patiently outside the classroom, giving cold glares to any male that was within a 5-foot radius of her. Ami motioned to Minako towards the door, and Minako apologized for having to leave, but not before sending them some flirtatious smiles and winks. "Let's go to gym." Hotaru calmly stated. In gym class, they were having a martial arts tournament, so naturally Minako and Hotaru signed up. Ami told them that she would be doing her homework while the other fights were going on, but would watch their fights. Hotaru and Minako went into the locker room to get changed. When they came out, Minako was wearing orange track pants that flared at the bottom with a white T-shirt. Hotaru wore a pair of dark purple gym shorts and a black tank top. When they came out, all the boys stared at the two new girls. They were turned down by Hotaru, but ran towards Minako who was busy flirting as usual. Hotaru walked towards the weapons and searched through the swords, staffs, chains, and whips, before finding what she was looking for. She saw a glaive. Unfortunately, it was all rusted, so she spent several minutes polishing it and smoothing out the handle, so that she would be able to grip it tightly. She also picked out a long chain and got the rust off it as well, so that when it was Minako's turn to fight, she would have it ready. Sure enough, by the time it was Minako's turn, she had been so busy flirting that she forgot to pick out a weapon. A look of worry began to creep up her face, but it disappeared when she saw Hotaru, calmly leaning against the wall with a glaive and chain. "Thanks," she muttered, as she hurried out to the mat. Hotaru walked with her and sat down, ready to watch the interesting show. Minako ended up fighting a Chinese boy with a tight ponytail. She easily beat him, though everyone could tell that he had skill. She had gotten sick of having to dodge his sword, so she just wrapped her chain around the handle and yanked it out of his grasp, then threw it out of the ring, leaving her chain out as well. Turning around, she instinctively dodged a punch and threw a kick at the boy who blocked it. She dropped to her feet and swung out one of her legs, tripping the boy. She jumped up, avoiding the counterattack and flipped over him, kicking backwards to send him flying. Wufei did not turn around fast enough, so he did what she expected him to do. Lie on his back.she quickly flipped him over, brought his hands behind his back and cheerfully declared, "I won!" Most of the male population cheered and began to shower Minako with compliments. Hotaru briefly smiled warmly at her friend, but disappeared before anyone else could see it. Meanwhile the other pilots just stood there, shell shocked. "Did you just see what I saw? A girl just beat Wufei in a spar.within 10 minutes." Quatre numbly nodded his head, unsure what to think about his friend's defeat. Suddenly a light moaning sent the attention back to Duo. "Aww man! Now I gotta fight with her friend! Ah well.I'll beat her with my Scythe! Its blade is pretty sharp too! It has never let me down!" Letting out a crazed laugh, he strutted out towards the violet-eyed girl on the mat. To his horror, she was holding a glaive.and looked more deadly than the actual weapon. Duo gulped. "This is not going to be pretty," he thought. "Hm.he looks like my brother. I better be easy on him just in case." Hotaru thought. After the coach motioned for them to begin, Hotaru stepped backwards, showing that she was going to take the defensive. Minako knew better, though. Hotaru always had a strategy, and this one seemed to be brilliant. Duo cocked his head to one side as she stepped back. He swung his scythe at her, but was surprised when it was blocked, and then hit with such a force that it was knocked from his grasp and sent back at him!  
  
Hotaru's face showed no emotion. All she was doing was concentrating, and going over her plan in her mind. As Duo once again swung his blade at her, she threw up her glaive in the air, ducked, then caught it when it fell back down. There was no way that she would have been able to duck while holding her glaive, she knew. She then put the next part of her plan in action. She made seemingly clumsy attacks at his sides, but Minako knew better. She was just shifting her grasp on her glaive.then Minako paled. She hoped that Hotaru wouldn't do what she was clearly going to do. True, it would get them expelled from the school.but the quiet senshi of destruction might be getting too into the battle to truly realize who her opponent was. Hotaru's hands were now at the very tip of the staff, the farthest part of her glaive that was opposite from her actual blades, and then leapt with inhuman strength into the air, flipping the glaive so that it pointed down. She landed on the ground before her glaive did, and during these close seconds, she managed to get Duo lying on the floor on his back, staring at the incoming glaive. Before the glaive could make contact, however, Hotaru's well-placed hands caught the staff, stopping it from cutting off Duo's neck altogether. She let Duo sweat it out a bit, as she drew a small drop of blood. She pulled away, however, but not before saying, "Those that come in contact with a glaive in my hands usually do not live to tell about it." Which was true.none of the monsters had survived. Hotaru had obviously won the round, and many clapped, but none dared to congratulate the cold teenager. No one.but Duo. "So, my name is Duo Maxwell. You did pretty good, and I never tell a lie!" He said, while grinning from ear to ear. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, you just lied." "No I didn't!" Said Duo, who was obviously very confused. "That's another lie. You have lied twice within 5 minutes. First, when you said that your name was Duo Maxwell, second when you denied lying." Duo stared at the girl. How did she know so much about him? Luckily, Heero and the rest of the pilots walked up to them, as did Ami and Minako. "Who are you?" demanded Heero. Completely ignoring Heero's statement, Hotaru just brushed past them and walked into the locker room to get changed, and possibly take a short shower. When Hotaru came out, her hair was down, and she soon spotted Minako and Ami sitting in the bleachers. Ami was reading her book while Minako was talking to a blonde haired boy and to Duo. Wufei was off sparring another person, while Heero was typing on his laptop. Walking up to them, she heard Minako's lighthearted laughter. "Hey, Taru-chan!" Minako called out. "Quatre has invited us all to go eat ice cream and hang out after school today. Is that alright with you?" Suddenly an uncontrolled ounce of emotion passed through Hotaru's cold mask as she thought about having more friends. "Are you sure you want to go? Do you want me to go?" Minako saw that Hotaru was doing everything she could to convince Minako to decline the offer. However, she and Ami had decided to get Hotaru to open up, and this was the perfect opportunity. Minako giggled happily while talking to Quatre. This boy was different from the rest. He was polite, well spoken, and was an over all gentleman. She wouldn't have to fear that he would be making a move on her, so she was more laid back. She quickly glanced at Hotaru and Ami when Quatre went to retrieve their drinks and ice cream. Ami was still reading her book, Heero was typing on his laptop again, Duo and Wufei were fighting, and Hotaru was staring out the window. Quatre showed up and handed everyone his or her drinks. Minako got an orange cream milkshake while Hotaru got another fruit slush. Ami got her regular order of free water. Minako sighed happily. Out of all the good-looking guys at school, she liked Quatre the best. All the other guys just wanted to sleep with her.not something that she wanted to do. Duo looked at the two blondes. Sure, he liked Minako at first, but then he backed off when he saw how happy Quatre was when he was with her. Also, it seemed that Minako liked Quatre back, so he began devising his own scheme to get them together. Then a sudden thought popped into his head. Trowa was coming back that day from the airport! Glancing at his watch, he cursed. "Hey, you guys! We gotta pick up Trowa now! We're gonna be way late!" The guys quickly got ready to leave while the three girls were quietly talking. Finally, they came up with a solution. Before the 4 boys walked out the door, Hotaru called out to them. This was the third time they heard her speak, so they knew it was important. "We have a way of getting there faster. If you want, we could go and pick him up, then bring him to your place." Quatre gave a thankful nod while scribbling down the address of the mansion that they were currently staying at. Hotaru looked at the neat writing, and gasped. They weren't going to have trouble getting to the mansion.for they were living in the mansion right next to theirs. They could almost be considered neighbors, but it was a good 30-minute drive between the two properties. As soon as the four boys walked out the door, the girls went into the bathroom to teleport. Hotaru, Minako, and Ami teleported to the airport, and rushed inside to find Trowa's gate. When they reached the entrance, they saw people start to walk out. They made it just in time. Frantically searching for someone her age, Ami was the one who spotted him. Ami called over Hotaru and Minako and pointed to a tall boy with brown hair gelled so that it covered one of his eyes. Minako saw that he was pretty cute.but not as cute as her Quatre. Hotaru walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around. Trowa had seen a lot whenever he was in the presence of the other pilots. He found a way to look past Heero's cold mask and get to really know the guy. He got past Wufei's insults and silence and found a way to befriend him. He discovered how to talk civilly to Duo.without getting annoyed. He learned how to slightly open up whenever he was with Quatre, because Quatre would never mock him. Because of this, he saw straight through Hotaru's shield and saw in her eyes fear. Making a resolution to get to know her, he cocked his head to his side as she asked, "Excuse me, but are you by any chance the one called Trowa?"  
  
Surprised that she knew his name, he nodded. "Please follow me." He silently followed her to where two other girls were waiting. Hotaru never told anyone, but Setsuna had given her a list of names of people to research. That morning, she had hacked into Heero's laptop, and retrieved a lot of information, including programs that would help greatly. There were search programs, much more detailed, there were scanning devices, and links to security cameras. She downloaded codes to many security systems and information on Oz bases. After getting all that, she locked his laptop, so that it wouldn't get into the wrong hands. When she was reading over the information, she discovered information about the pilots, although she hadn't met them yet. Naturally, she wanted to meet this Trowa character.or should she say Triton? Hotaru could remember part of the past in the Silver Millennium, and was almost positive that the boys were there. That was what led her to believe that Duo was her brother. His aura was black.just like her brother's. Ami sighed happily as she saw Trowa walking their way with Hotaru. He seemed to her more intellectual, quiet, and well spoken as well, not like Duo. She and Minako smiled warmly towards the new stranger. When Hotaru reached the other girls, she let them take control, and told them to meet her at the front of the airport. So, Ami and Minako stalled Trowa by getting his baggage and taking the longer route out of the airport, giving Hotaru enough time to pull out a car from her subspace pocket. Hotaru pulled out one of Haruka's cars as well as her own favorite motorcycle. She would leave first for the mansion, so that the other boys would know that Trowa was safe. Waiting by the blue car, she quickly waved to Minako as soon as they walked out. Ami's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the car. Minako was laughing and she asked, "Can I drive?"  
  
Nodding yes, Hotaru threw the keys to Minako who somersaulted in the air before catching them. Trowa put the baggage in the trunk and sat in the back seat while Ami took the passenger's seat. Hotaru walked to her motorcycle. It was black but had purple flames at the bottom and end. Just like her helmet. Minako took off right behind Hotaru as they pulled out of the parking lot. Hotaru sped off towards the mansion, so they soon lost sight of her. When they finally pulled up to the driveway of Quatre's mansion, they saw that Hotaru's ride was neatly parked in front of the house. Trowa opened the door and silently greeted his friends. Hotaru and the other pilots were talking.well, Duo and Quatre were. Hotaru was staring out the window, Heero was typing at his laptop, and Wufei was meditating. Giggling, Minako plopped down in the seat next to Quatre's and continued talking to him. Ami waited patiently for Trowa to get back. She badly wanted someone to talk to. Just then, Hotaru remembered something and walked over to where Heero was typing. "Wait." Heero stopped typing, and closed the laptop. "What is it?" Came the cold reply. Hotaru smiled inside. This was very good. She wouldn't have to open up considering that he wasn't going to. "I spent a couple minutes locking your laptop database information, so you don't have to continue using the security measures. It seems that you tend to close off the link every 10 minutes so that no one will be able to track you. I downloaded an anti-tracking device last night, so you can keep the link as long as you want. Just thought I'd let you know." She answered. Duo shuddered at Hotaru's behavior. It was positively freaking him out. He believed the girl to be downright spooky. Sure, she was pretty, but her eyes creeped him out. As Trowa entered the room once more, Hotaru smiled slightly as Ami's eyes shone. Hotaru understood perfectly. She hoped that Ami wouldn't be disappointed. Duo noticed that Trowa and Ami were talking and carrying a very deep conversation that involved the boring stuff.physics, hydraulics, and other things. He suddenly noticed what a cute couple they made, if only they realized it first. Looking around the room at all the happy people, Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from all this; otherwise she would forget why she came. Making an excuse, Hotaru drove back to her own mansion. She ran up the stairs to her wing, and quickly changed. She took off her jewelry, and changed into a short sleeved silver T-shirt and black jean shorts. She tied up her hair in a half ponytail and walked outside to the backyard. She wandered down many trails, but stopped when she reached one of the hidden ponds. It was truly a beautiful sight. There was a white slab fountain close by with a couple trees hiding it all from view. She watched as a couple of swans swam around the lake, they were obviously feeding on the food that the servants provided. It was so peaceful. "Am I this way because I was born with this personality?" She began musing. "But that can't be it. Personality is determined by how you were raised and treated. So, am I this way because I want to be? Why can't I accept others and forget about past mistakes? Why am I so cruel to myself? God.if only I knew how to be truly happy."  
  
Minako soon grew worried about her purple-eyed friend. Sending a nervous look towards Ami, they excused themselves. Finally deciding to leave and check up on Hotaru, the girls apologized and left, leaving the boys to only guess about why they left. The next morning, they went to school by teleporting once more. This time, Hotaru packed her laptop. It was custom made, Hotaru could tell, for it was light; yet held more information and data bank space that an advanced laptop could hold. It was a translucent white, yet was frosted with purple, which Hotaru found to her liking. In gym, they were having a swimming competition, so Ami gladly participated in it. After being declared the winner, Ami dried off, showered, and then met the rest of her trio after she finished. She happily noticed that Trowa was with them, so they continued their talk about politics and other things. Duo and Wufei were arguing again, so Minako and Quatre acted like peacekeepers. They reminded her so much of Usagi and Rei. Duo and Usagi were both hyper and perky. Wufei and Rei were obnoxious and sometimes rude. Duo and Wufei bickered, as did Usagi and Rei. Usagi and Rei were best friends deep down inside, and she was sure that was how it was with Duo and Wufei. It was like they were perfect for each other. The ends of her mouth tilted upwards as she began remembering all the good times. However, images of her old friends flashed into her mind. Her eyes misted uncontrollably. She stood up and walked towards the window, and stared out at the birds flying through the air.so happy.so at peace. All the pilots and the girls noticed the obvious mood change between Hotaru, for she forgot to shield it with her mask. She was obviously thinking of something happy, but then something popped up and ruined it. Ami walked over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hotaru sighed and shook her head. She wouldn't think about old times, not when she had friends like Minako and Ami. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her laptop. Heero raised an eyebrow, and Hotaru smirked. After running a few tests, she discovered that even after what she said, Heero was still cutting off the link every now and then. Clearly pissed off about having her advice ignored, Hotaru typed in her password to override Heero's locked laptop. She gained access to his systems and opened up a private chat room. She glanced up and saw Heero's eyes slightly widen as his laptop opened something that he did not do. She smiled cruelly.  
  
***In the chat room***  
  
FireflyOfDestruction: Hello, Heero GWPilot01: Who is this? FireflyOfDestruction: None of your business. Now, listen closely.are you listening? GWPilot01: Hn FireflyOfDestruction: Good. It seems to me that you are not listening to directions.so perhaps you will if I typed them out. GWPilot01: Hn FireflyOfDestruction: I am about to download a program onto your laptop. Do not be alarmed.  
  
Hotaru smirked as she wrote this. She knew that what she was about to do would scare the crap out of him. Quickly she typed in a few commands and Heero's laptop shut down. Trying to reboot his laptop, Heero tried to figure out what was going on. Hotaru cleverly placed a program into his laptop that would not let it turn back on.giving her full access to his laptop. She added a few programs, and took away the program that let him connect to the Oz databases. Within a minute, she completed her task, and allowed Heero's laptop to turn on. Heero pounded on his laptop to get it to work. Suddenly, it turned on by itself and Heero was puzzled when another chat window popped up.  
  
***Chat room***  
  
FireflyOfDestruction: So.did you miss me? GWPilot01: what did you do? FireflyOfDestruction: Oh.I just added a few programs. You are now automatically connected to the Oz databases, and you can't break your link. I transferred a few codes to your laptop so that no one except for me can hack into your laptop now. Happy? GWPilot01: .ecstatic. FireflyOfDestruction: .right.well, you'll thank me later. Try searching for a book. I compiled my online library with yours. Now you have more information about everything. Enjoy.  
  
With that, the window closed, and Heero stared blankly at the screen. Testing out his new search program, he typed in "Heero Yuy." To his surprise, instead of finding information from the school, he found a link that said, "See Odin Lowe Jr." Curious, he clicked it, and pages of information filled his laptop. Information about him that not even he knew about himself. Hotaru chuckled to herself. With the help of Pluto, she went back in time to retrieve information about all the pilots, for Setsuna had mentioned it was imperative. Se could only imagine what was going on Heero's head. "What is going on? Who the heck is that girl?" Heero thought to himself. He quickly searched his new data bank and found information about the doctors and the other pilots. Overwhelmed by this sudden rush of new information, Heero closed his laptop, hopefully for the day, for he felt that he no longer needed to research the enemy's battle plans, for he already saw them listed out, as well as attack dates and times. He had just gotten a gold mine. He walked back to the gym where everyone else was having free time. He noticed that Hotaru was fiddling with her backpack, to either put something back in or to take something out. She lifted her head and caught his eye. He turned his head and continued to walk towards the other guys. The intercom came on, and a very important announcement. "Will Hotaru Tomoe, Ami Mizuro, and Minako Aino please come to the office. Your guardian has come to take you home. Do not take anything with you." Hotaru nervously glanced at Ami and Minako. What was going on? Completely ignoring the command of not bringing anything, Hotaru packed her backpack and motioned for Ami and Minako to do the same. Duo tapped Hotaru's shoulder, but shrank back as he saw her glare. "Umm.sorry for bothering you, but didn't the guy say not to bring anything?" "It could be a trap. Setsuna does not live with us, nor is she our guardian. I have not spoken to her in a while." Trying to understand, Duo nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. Minako popped up and said, "You don't have a clue, do you, Duo?" Duo grinned and shook his head. Ami sweat-dropped and they headed out the door. Just then, Quatre called out to Minako. "Wait! You forgot to bring your pen! I wouldn't want you to lose it." Realizing that her pen was the most important thing, Minako rushed forward and accepted it. Giving Quatre a quick hug, they dashed off, leaving the blonde blushing furiously and Duo laughing like a maniac. Five minutes later, the boys were discussing things to do after school, when Quatre mentioned something about the arcade having an old game. Something flickered in Duo's brain as he heard, "Sailor V." Knitting his eyebrows, Duo became serious. "Hey, Heero. Do me a favor, will ya? I gotta know something, and it's kinda important, okay?" Hoping that he wouldn't regret this, Heero nodded his head. What Duo said after that shocked him greatly. "I want you to search information about that new game. Sailor V sounds familiar, and I can't seem to put my finger on it. Wait! Search for Sailor Scouts." Heero raised an eyebrow, hoping that this wasn't one of Duo's stupid random thoughts. Dragging himself to his laptop, he opened up a search window and searched for the Sailor Scouts. Quatre looked concerned and asked Heero what the problem was when Heero visibly paled. "I need to go to the library to hook up the printer to my laptop. You need to read this. I'll be back as soon as possible." Meanwhile, the girls were racing towards the office, each clutching their pens just in case. When they opened the door, they were surprised to find Setsuna there. "I thought they said not to bring your stuff! C'mon, I'm taking you all to the doctor." Wondering what was going on, they followed the green haired lady out the school. However, once they stepped out of the building, Setsuna pushed them towards the back of the school. "Transform now and teleport back to the time gates." She said, her voice full of urgency.  
  
Heero frantically made 4 copies of the multiple pages of information that he found. All he did was click on one of the 523 links, and he was given hundreds of pages full of information. No doubt, the other links would each contain different information, being very informative as well. He reminded himself to thank the person who helped him get the search engine. Heero sprinted back to the gym, and jumped up the bleachers. Trowa quickly read over the first couple pages, and then paled. Heero passed out the rest of the packets, and each of the pilots scanned the page.  
  
End  
  
Author's notes: Originally, this was written on December 25, 2001. Today is July 10, 2002. Again, this rewrite could not have been possible if not for Pisces-chan and Rogue to help me along the overused changes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. For a simplified version, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I own the new scout names and attacks. That's it.just another poor author. Everyone is 16/17 (11th grade.)  
  
Just a little reminder: This chapter will be mostly "Newspaper cuttings" and articles that are scanned online. You know.the kind you can get on the Internet. Remember that Heero printed out a bunch. Here are a few.recognize the reporters? They are people from the Sailor Moon world! ^^ I don't own them either.  
  
All right, don't be discouraged if you don't like my newspaper cuttings. Scroll down to the bottom for a simplified version.  
  
***First article***  
  
Legends bought to life. By: Gurio Umino (Melvin) (Editorial/informational) A long time ago, people believed that there was life on the moon. So the fairy tale began. It spoke of the Silver Millennium, and the queen, princess, and protectors of the universe. A few colleagues of mine decided to research this topic, and bring it to the present. It is common knowledge that a group of girls have been posing as these legendary soldiers, so here is some background information to help all the clueless people out there. During the Silver Millennium, there were major conflicts going on with the rest of the universe. The major protectors of the universe were 9 princesses that had the powers of their planets, with their protectors and princes. There were many political problems with the system. It was a law that a relative of the princess was her protector, but once she was engaged, the Fiancé would take the place. This left much trouble regarding what was to become to the old protector. The cousin or brother would move on to protect the planet of his Fiancé or go to war. This aroused further problems on the outer planets. The protectors were required to go to war, so then the relatives were forced to leave their post to protect their cousin or sister. The problem was that many of the new protectors were already protecting their fiancé's planet, so many of the planets remained unprotected. The fall of the Silver Millennium would not have happened if this problem were worked out. However, it could have stayed, if not for the princess of the moon. It was rumored that the princess of the moon, Serenity, had fallen in love with an Earth prince, Prince Endymion. A conflict had risen between Earth and the Moon at that time, so the Earthlings were not trusted. Eventually, their secret meetings were found out, and they were forbidden to ever meet. When the actual war began, the prince fought on the side of the moon so that he could protect his love. The two lovers were killed in the battle, the prince getting killed by a sword, and the princess committing suicide. The Silver Millennium would not have completely fallen if that and only that had happened. The queen could have used the legendary Silver Imperium Crystal to bring back the lives of Serenity and Endymion. However, the queen needed to save the crystal for it was going to be needed in the future. It took less energy to send their lives to the future, than to be brought back to the present. The queen knew that she needed to send the lives of everyone to the future, so she couldn't bring back her only daughter. Meanwhile, great conflicts arose on the other side of the universe as well. Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and the Moon were all heavily protected. However, because of the above-mentioned reason, the other 5 planets were unprotected. The princesses all had to go to the moon to protect the moon palace, so their own home planets were unprotected. On Venus, the protector was Princess Venus's fiancé, but he was sent off to war. Having no relatives, Venus had no other protectors. That planet fell easily in the evil Queen Beryl's grasp. The same happened on the planet Mars. On Mercury, the fiancé was not called to war, but his cousin's planet, Jupiter, was called, so he had to leave Mercury and go protect Jupiter. In the end, Mercury was taken over. On Jupiter, the Princess sent her cousin back to take care of his fiancé, insuring him that Jupiter would be fine. During the trip between Jupiter and Mercury, Mercury and Jupiter were attacked, so by the time the protector got to Mercury, it was too late. The last planet to fall was Saturn, and the planet actually never fell. The planet was already so destroyed from the previous war that Queen Beryl had overlooked it and figured that she was losing her memory. The princess of Saturn was believed to have no relatives, so a substitute protector was provided. After 3 years, Shinigami (The god of death) emerged from his gates of hell and offered to protect his sister. The substitute left his post and let the brother protect. However, the old protector and the princess of Saturn soon fell in love and were engaged. The brother left for war and the fiancé stayed. Ironically enough, the princess and the protector were both called to war. The princess died at the hands of Queen Beryl while her fiancé died at the hands of the enemy. The brother was called to once again protect the planet, but it was discovered that he had killed himself because of the loss of his sister, for she was the last family that he had. Having no princess or protector, the people of Saturn moved to the other planets, where they were killed eventually. In this way, Saturn was empty and barren while the actual people died as citizens of the other planets.  
  
Lately there have been a number of rumors going around that the actual princess and warriors were reborn into this century. When investigated, the girls were in college and claimed that they were, indeed, the Sailor Senshi. When asked about the three missing senshi, the supposed Sailor Pluto answered that they were sent to the future, having disagreements between the scouts. Those scouts were Saturn, Venus, and Mercury. So, after reading this information that I have provided, are you going to believe these young ladies or just blow them off for trying to be famous? You decide. I, myself am biased, for the one who calls herself Serenity went to school with me.  
  
  
  
***Second Article*** (A/N: I hope that these are informative enough!)  
  
The Truth? By: Furuhata Motoki (Andrew) (Typed out version of the interview conducted on the TV Show "Daily News") I am sure that yesterday millions of people around the world tuned in to "Daily News" so that they could see live, the interview concerning the so- called scouts. Naturally, as soon as Mr. Umino published his editorial in the newspaper, everyone wanted to learn more about this local legend. Mr. Banks: "Hello and welcome to another day on "Daily News!" I'm your host, Monie Banks! Today on our show we have the six young ladies that have caused much gossip around the world. Please give a round of applause to.Usagi Tsukino.Rei Hino.Makoto Kino.Setsuna Meiou.Haruka Ten'ou.and the lovely Michiru Kaiou!" Usagi: "Hello, Mr. Banks! It's a pleasure to be here! What would you like to know?" Mr. Banks: "Well, our viewers have compiled a list of question directed to each of you six ladies! Now, fir question one, this is to Miss Meiou, 'If you truly are the guardian of time, then tell us what it is like in the future, where you sent the other scouts.' Well, Miss Setsuna? Care to answer that?" Setsuna: "As you all know, telling of the future is highly forbidden, as it can alter the timeline itself. All I can say about where I sent Saturn is that they are in the middle of a large war." Mr. Banks: "Hmm.I see.next question, to Miss Michiru, 'Since you are the famous violinist, when do you have time to fight off the so-called evils?" Michiru: "Ah, that's a silly question! You see, practicing my violin and attending my concerts take very little time, as well as fighting the negaverse. If something goes wrong and we need to travel, then Sailor Pluto, Setsuna, can slow down time for us." Mr. Banks: "Right. The next question is directed to Miss Usagi. 'If you are Serenity, then who is Endymion?" Usagi: "Why, my boyfriend and fiancé, of course! He's almost out of college in America, and his name is Mamoru Chiba." Mr. Banks: "Yes, yes, this is all very interesting and all, but right now we need to take some commercial breaks!" (A/N: The printout of the guy's version came from the Internet, right? Well, someone has to first scan it in. Just pretend that the copy that Heero has an ink smudge and they can't read the rest of the article, okay? Don't worry, everything you need to know will be included.)  
  
***Third Article*** Loss of evidence. By: Furuhata Unazuki (Lizzie) (News bulletin) Ladies and Gentlemen: We regret to inform you that the case of the Sailor Scouts has just been decided. The judge unfortunately believed the opposite side. It is decided that the seven girls are frauds and crazy. Having very little evidence or support for their case, they lost. Many people believed the girls, however, and urged Miss Usagi to transform to prove her royalty. Miss Usagi refused to do so, saying that she didn't want to have to prove herself. When asked to bring forth witnesses and victims of monster attacks, Miss Rei explained that they erased the memory of those that they had helped. Such a shame indeed.yet I believe that we have all seen the sailor scouts in our lifetime, whether we knew it or not. If Miss Usagi really is who she says she is, then I could proudly say that we were friends in high school. If this is just a prank to get attention, then I believe that time really does change people.  
  
  
  
More witnesses? By: Yuuichiro (Chad) (Newspaper article) Suddenly civilians start to "gain their memories about the past and how they were attacked." Yes, its true, these people never give up. It has been officially two months since the judge made that fatal decision, and now people are claiming that they remember the sailor scouts helping them. True, we did survive a natural phenomenon last week, but scientists believe that it should not have affected memories. For the sake of readers who have been living under a rock for the past month, I will recap all that has happened. Last week, a blinding white light engulfed the entire planet, and everything started to grow. The light stayed there for a good three hours. When it died down, many people noticed that all diseases were cured and that all the dying plants and animals suddenly looked healthy. Just yesterday, many people gathered together to talk about their supposed lost memories. Among them was the famous reporter, Osaka Naru, who claimed to have been attacked by the negaverse many times. Even after all this, no one knows what to believe. Also, a recent interview with teens from England claim to have meet Sailor V, or Venus. No one can contact the famous girl, because according to Pluto, she has been sent to the future. So, what is really happening? No one knows for sure. One thing is for certain, these girls are providing many reporters and editors jobs.  
  
  
  
Up close and personal. By: Osaka Naru (Molly) (Small article in a teen magazine) True, everyone wants to be a Sailor Senshi, but how much do you know about these girls? Now since it has been proven that these girls really are the sailor senshi, everyone wants to know about them! So, here is some short information cards about each one with a few old pictures! You can email them at their addresses that are listed on the next page! (A/N: The information provided is based from what they used to like. For example, the favorite school subject was what their old favorite school subject was when they were fighting monsters. Remember, now they don't fight.)  
  
Sailor Moon-Usagi Tsukino. Her birthday is on June 30, and her astrological sign is Cancer. Her blood type is O-. Her favorite colors are white and pink. Her hobbies are shopping, and playing video games. Her favorite food is ice cream and her favorite gemstone is the diamond. Her favorite school subject is home economics, and her least favorite school subject is mathematics. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity.)  
  
Sailor Mercury-Ami Mizuro. She is one of the three scouts who got sent into the future. Her birthday is September 10, and her astrological sign is Virgo. Her blood type is A. Her favorite colors are aquamarine and light blue. Her hobbies are reading. Her favorite food is yellowtail tuna and her favorite gemstone is sapphire. Her favorite school subject is Mathematics. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Mercury and a picture of her taken at Rei's sleep over party.)  
  
Sailor Mars-Rei Hino. Her birthday is on April 17, and her astrological sign is Aries. Her blood type is AB. Her favorite colors are red and black. Her hobbies are fortune telling. Her favorite food is blowfish and her favorite gemstone is the ruby. Her favorite school subject is ancient writing, and her least favorite school subject is modern society. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Mars and when she is posing at a festival.)  
  
Sailor Jupiter-Makoto Kino. Her birthday is on December 5, and her astrological sign is Sagittarius. Her blood type is O+. Her favorite colors are sugar-pink and green. Her hobbies are bargain hunting. Her favorite food is cherry pie and her favorite gemstone is the emerald. Her favorite school subject is home economics, and her least favorite school subject is physics. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Jupiter and when she is cooking some cookies.)  
  
Sailor Venus-Minako Aino. She is one of the three scouts who got sent into the future. Her birthday is October 22, and her astrological sign is Libra. Her blood type is B. Her favorite colors are Yellow, red, and orange. Her hobbies are chasing after famous people. Her favorite food is ramen and her favorite gemstone is topaz. Her favorite school subject is Physical Education. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Venus and a picture of her taken at one of the Sailor V spottings in England.)  
  
Sailor Saturn- Hotaru Tomoe. She is one of the three scouts who got sent into the future. Her birthday is January 6, and her astrological sign is Capricorn. Her blood type is AB. Her favorite color is purple. Her hobbies are reading and collecting lamps. Her favorite food is Japanese noodles and her favorite gemstone is fluorite and amethyst. Her favorite school subject is World History. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Saturn and a picture of her taken in a garden.) (A/N: Can't you just picture Heero memorizing this information?! Lol.^-^)  
  
Sailor Pluto- Setsuna Meiou. Her birthday is on October 29, and her astrological sign is Scorpio. Her blood type is A. Her favorite color is dark red. Her hobbies are shopping. Her favorite food is Green tea and her favorite gemstone is the garnet. Her favorite school subject is physics, and her least favorite school subject is Music. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Pluto and when she is at a concert.)  
  
Sailor Uranus- Haruka Ten'ou. Her birthday is on January 27, and her astrological sign is Aquarius. Her blood type is B. Her favorite color is gold. Her hobbies are driving and racing. Her favorite food is a salad and her favorite gemstone is the amber. Her favorite school subject is Physical Education, and her least favorite school subject is modern Japanese. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Uranus and when she is holding up a trophy.)  
  
Sailor Neptune- Michiru Kaiou. Her birthday is on March 6, and her astrological sign is Pisces. Her blood type is O. Her favorite color is marine blue. Her hobbies are collecting cosmetics. Her favorite food is sashimi and she likes all gemstones. Her favorite school subject is music. (Pictures include that of when she is Sailor Neptune and when she is playing at a concert.)  
  
Beyond all that basic information, here are a couple group pictures!  
  
***End of Article*** (A/N: Sorry if that was boring! You just really need to know that information)  
  
"Wow.man, Wu-man, you got thrashed by Sailor V!" chirped Duo. "Wait." Said Heero. All eyes turned to him. "How are we sure that Hotaru, Minako, and Ami are really Saturn, Venus, and Mercury? For all we know they could just be posing as these future girls." Quarte shook his head. "But what about those pictures? The personalities of the scouts.it matches them. Trust me! Anyway, maybe we can go visit their mansion. Maybe their rooms will hold clues to their personality. For example, if Ami really is Sailor Mercury, then her room will have a lot of blue in it, and perhaps a small aquarium. The same goes for the others. Then we will know if they are telling the truth.but still. It's not very polite to make assumptions about people who didn't tell you something. If they didn't tell us, then I'm sure that they don't want us to know." Trowa nodded his approval of Quarte's decision. Soon everyone decided that they needed to talk to the girls about it.  
  
***Meanwhile at the time gates.*** "Pluto, what is the problem?" asked an anxious Princess of Saturn. Pluto looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, but calmed down as Minako quickly massaged her back. Nodding her thanks to Minako, Pluto explained the situation. "During my absence, something managed to travel through time. When I got back, I saw it just step throughout the door and land in your time. I have to warn you to be careful. I need to update your attacks and powers so that you will become more powerful if the need arises. There might be a threat to the Gundam Pilots if the being merges with Oz. You might have to team up. Hotaru, I trust that you know who they are?" Affirming Pluto's guess, Hotaru touched her staff with Pluto's time key, and instantly images and words flew into her head. "I just figured that I would help speed things up a bit, Puu-mama. Every second counts, and if I already know everything that you know, then it would make things easier for you to explain. We better go now. People might get suspicious." Before Setsuna could stop her, Hotaru had self-teleported back to the mansion. "But I didn't even get to talk to her about her brother!" Pluto complained in exhaustion. Minako patted Setsuna on the back while Ami replied, "Hotaru is very wise and insightful. It is most probable that she has already figured everything out. I wouldn't worry about it." Minako and Ami joined hands and teleported back to the mansion. Alone again, Pluto put her head into her hands and whispered, "Please, Chronos, help them."  
  
***At the mansion*** "Hotaru? Where are you?" Ami called out to her violet-eyed friend. Figuring that she was changing, Minako told Ami not to worry. Ami and Minako had already finished their homework, so they decided to go swimming. However, before they got out of the room, the doorbell rang. Wondering whom it was, they walked to the main living room, where they knew that the maids would bring their guests. To their surprise, they say Quarte and the rest of the pilots. Sitting next to Quarte, Minako asked what was wrong. Thinking quickly, Quarte asked, "Would you like to have tea with us?" Ami nodded and answered, "That would be most pleasant. Perhaps we should go to the gardens. The weather is quite nice today, and we don't know how long it's going to last. As Minako slid open the glass door, she saw Hotaru turn the corner of the trail. Probably going out for another walk, she reasoned.  
  
Duo looked at the two blondes happily talking, and saw Ami and Trowa enjoying each other's company. He thought, "Man, it's such a shame that I'm gonna have to shatter the peace around here by bringing up the sailor senshi. Perhaps Heero won't mind if I wait a bit longer to tell them." Duo shivered and noted the sudden change of temperature. Apparently, so did everyone else, for they stopped talking. Ami was looking nervous as Minako tried to appear calm and in control. Determined to find Hotaru and fight the incoming monster, the two scouts ushered everyone back inside. Then, they thought of an excuse to get Hotaru. "Um, guys? Ami and I are going to bring Hotaru her jacket, in case she gets cold. We don't want her to get sick." Quarte nodded, but Heero stopped her.  
  
"Let me go." He calmly said. "NO!" Minako screamed. When the guys looked at her in surprise, she recovered. "Uh, I mean, I want to give Hotaru her jacket.that's all." Trying to sound reasonable, she realized that she was just making everyone more suspicious. Sighing in defeat, Minako handed the jacket to Heero who stepped outside.  
  
Hotaru was sitting on a bench; her knees propped up as she gazed at the swans once more. She was sorting things out in her mind. Setsuna had sent so much information to Hotaru, that it was giving her a headache. She had to organize all the details and try to come up with a solution. In the end, the senshi of destruction and rebirth couldn't come up with a solution. She stood up and gazed in the clear water. As she looked up at the sky, she saw a sudden movement coming from the corner of her eye. Quickly turning around, she saw one of the most ugly and vile monsters that she had ever faced. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her Transformation pen from her pocket and yelled, "Saturn Cosmic Angel!" She was engulfed in a brilliant dark purple, and when the light faded, there stood the deadly warrior. Realizing that she couldn't use one of her usual attacks, as it would damage the trees, benches, and fountains nearby, Hotaru decided to revert to her own physical power, rather than inherited power. Slicing the vines that were shot her way, Hotaru leapt backwards, glaive ready. It was at that moment that Heero walked to the clearing. Hiding behind a tree, he watched, interested. Using her trademark attack, Hotaru shifted her grasp on her staff to where she was barely holding onto it, and then leapt high up, using her Saturian power as a boost. Flipping the direction of the glaive, Hotaru then let go, and shot towards the ground again. With a quick leg sweep, the monster was lying on its back, staring at the incoming glaive just like all the others in the past had done. The glaive met its target and Hotaru's hands pulled it away from its clean cut. Wiping the blood on the Monster's garments, Hotaru's eyes scanned the area, looking for more potential enemies. This kill had been too easy. There must have been something else. Satisfied with finding another monster lurking behind some bushes, Hotaru grabbed it by the neck, and used her wings to fly upwards. When she got high enough, she threw the monster higher, then used a "Cosmic Quiet Destruction!" to kill the enemy. Happy with her accomplishments, she landed back down, and proceeded to de-transform. That is, she would have, if a certain prussian eyed boy hadn't stopped her. Heero recognized the attack that the Sailor Scout made on the first monster. If he remembered correctly, Hotaru had done the same thing. Hotaru had done almost the same thing. Hotaru had caught the glaive before it beheaded Duo. Sailor Saturn had not. Looking closely, Heero noticed a resemblance between the two people, and walked up to her. (A/N: Let me describe her new uniform/costume. The skirt and the top are disconnected. Think Sailor V. Her skirt is like Eternal Sailor Moon's. It has three layers. For the bottom layer, it is Black. The middle layer is white, and the top layer is purple. She still has her lace-up boots, and her gloves go up to her elbows. It has three purple rings at the end. Instead of those thick bows, she has thin streamers. Again, think Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos. Hotaru's earrings are the same, and so is her choker. She has dark purple angel wings that look just like Eternal Sailor Moon's. The emphasis on Eternal Sailor Moon is to show Hotaru's new power. She has no tiara, just the symbol of Saturn on her forehead.)  
  
"I think we need to talk." Heero calmly spoke.  
  
End  
  
  
  
For the simplified version.it's basically me trying to present the information in a different way. I'm just putting in some stats and giving it to you in a "magazine" form. The "Talk Show" was quite pointless. HOWEVER, however confusing the first article is, I still think it's really important. It tells you about the past of the Silver Millennium. This will come in handy in the next few chapters, because you'll see some events happen again.  
  
Do you like long chapters or short chapters? Many chapters or little chapters? Please let me know! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Where to turn  
  
Saturn stepped back as Heero was slowly advancing on her. "I think we need to talk." Heero repeated. Shaking her head, Hotaru replied, "There is nothing to talk about. If you'll excuse me, I need to contact the other scouts. Something very evil has come into this time period and we are the only ones who can stop it." Heero reached out his hand. "Please. We really need to talk." Staring at his hand, Hotaru shakily reached forward. Halfway, however, her hand stopped and fell limply at her sides. "I really have to go. I need to go to sleep." The prussian eyed boy looked at his watch. "But it's only six o' clock!" Hotaru de-transformed and walked past him. She turned around and replied, "I didn't sleep at all last night. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go inside now." She calmly walked back to the house, but inside her mind was in turmoil. "Why the heck was I about to take his hand? I can't get involved with him. Hell, he doesn't even know anything about us! I'll just end up killing him some way or another. I need to find Minako and Ami before this situation gets out of hand." Meanwhile Heero was in the same condition. "What the heck was I thinking! I didn't even get to talk to her and I let her get away! Who does she think she is? I need to find Duo, Trowa, Quarte, and Wufei."  
  
Minako and Ami turned to see Hotaru sliding the glass door shut. "I'm going to sleep." She announced. Ami and Minako said their goodnights and then turned back around to face the other gundam boys. When Heero got back he saw Minako and Quarte flirting like there was no tomorrow, and Ami and Trowa talking excitedly about the wonders of science. "That figures.," he thought. Motioning for the boys to leave, Trowa and Quarte ended their conversation with the girls and hurriedly followed Heero out the door. The moment that the door clicked shut Minako and Ami instantly teleported inside Hotaru's room, to see her rapidly typing on her laptop. They sat on her bed, and waited for her to say something. "Heero saw me fighting. He knows something. I have a gut feeling that he knew who we all were before he saw me kill off those two monsters. I was trying to figure out how, but then I remembered all the search engines that I installed into Heero's laptop. I'm sorry, it seems that I gave away our identities. We just have to be really careful from now on. We need to make sure that Heero keeps our little secret. That's why I'm glad that I researched all about the other pilots. We have some blackmail information.an even tradeoff." Minako and Ami nodded their affirmative, and then left the room. Hotaru sighed.this was becoming a nightmare.  
  
The next day Hotaru picked out a lavender spaghetti strap shirt that tied at the sides. Her black shirt had a side zipper and had the symbol of Saturn on the bottom left hand corner. Minako wore white short shorts, and wore an orange tank top that tied at the top. Ami wore a long blue pleated skirt and a white blouse. As they entered the classroom, Ami noted with glee that Trowa had chosen a seat right next to her. Hotaru walked silently to her seat and pulled out her laptop, typing rapidly in the ancient language. Ami and Trowa engaged into yet another discussion about chemistry. Meanwhile, everyone was crowded around Minako's desk playing Truth or Dare. "Minako, I dare you and Hotaru to act like each other for one full day! Change EVERYTHING about yourselves!" Minako paled and said, "I accept." Everyone cheered while Hotaru glanced up at Minako and glared. "I never agreed to this." She coldly exclaimed. Minako sweat-dropped and whispered, "Come on, Hotaru! You promised you'd help me! You never break your promises." Exhaling deeply, Hotaru looked over at Whitney who was looking at her expectantly. "When do we start?" Whitney beamed at Hotaru and answered, "Class starts in ten minutes. You have ten minutes to change outfits and personalities." "Understood." Came the short reply. Minako dragged Hotaru to the bathroom where they exchanged clothes and jewelry. "You owe me big." Hotaru exclaimed. "Don't I know it," Came the reply.  
  
When Heero and Quarte entered the classroom, they saw that Hotaru and Minako weren't in their seats. With confused looks on their faces, Ami and Trowa filled them in with the latest news. The entire class hushed as Hotaru and Minako walked back into the classroom. Hotaru cringed as she found herself at the center of attention. Orange really wasn't her color. "Alright! Start acting!" Whitney excitedly said. Hotaru silenced her with a glare. "We still have one minute." Everyone looked nervously at Hotaru who resumed typing, and Minako who resumed flirting. As if on cue, the bell rang, and instantly, Minako and Hotaru changed. Minako imagined all the pain that Hotaru had to go through, put on the coldest glare she could muster, and then spat, "Get away from my desk." Meanwhile, Hotaru was laughing along with the guy sitting next to her, as he attempted a joke, the whole time imagining that she was just a normal teenager without a care in the world. All throughout the day, Minako was quite, and cold, while Hotaru was grinning, loud, and perky. When Lunch came, Hotaru winked at a few boys and then skipped out of the classroom. Minako glared, and then followed Hotaru out. Running as far as she could away from Minako, Hotaru found an isolated Sakura tree by the edge of the sidewalk. Collapsing, Hotaru swore to make Minako pay. Her mouth was dry from her constant blabbing and her head hurt from too much smiling. Tilting her head back, she recalled some of the not so fine moments during class. It turned out that they had a substitute teacher who let them do what they wanted for the rest of class, making this day Hotaru's worst.  
  
***Flashback to the Laptop incident*** "Hey Hotaru?" Hotaru looked up and cheerfully asked, "What?" Misty had an evil look in her eyes as she said, "Shouldn't Minako be typing on your laptop?" Instantly, Minako and Hotaru's face paled considerably. "B-but." Minako stuttered. Hotaru had a look of outrage on her face. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT MINAKO IS GOING TO TOUCH MY LAPTOP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE ON THERE? SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TO END UP DELETING ALL MY HARD WORK!" Whitney quietly reminded them of the dare and Hotaru handed her laptop over to Minako, a look of defeat clearly shown on her face. "So," Hotaru said, turning back around to face Pete. "What were we talking about again?" Pete grinned and said, "Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go eat ice cream with me later." Heero overheard and answered, "She doesn't like ice cream." Surprised, Hotaru and Pete looked over at Heero. "How did you know?" Asked a shocked Hotaru. Heero turned slightly red as he tried to make up an excuse. "Because you told me, remember?" Clearly not remembering, Hotaru shook her head. Heero made a quick excuse and walked to the opposite side of the room, trying to hide from his embarrassment. He wasn't going to admit to Hotaru that he had spent three hours searching information on her and memorizing it just for the heck of it. Hotaru blinked, and then turned towards Minako. "Hey Minako? Why don't you loosen up? Stop working so hard!" Ami thought, "I never though I'd see the day when Hotaru would tell Minako to loosen up." Minako coldly replied, "Calm down Hotaru. It wouldn't hurt to work every now and then." At this statement, Ami's eyes widened even more. She hadn't expected Minako to be saying that to Hotaru, dare or not dare. ***End of flashback***  
  
***Beginning of another Flashback*** Duo happily bounded towards Minako and read over her shoulder. Minako in reality was just moving the mouse back in forth, as she really didn't know how to read the language. As Duo's eyes scanned over the screen, he read out a few lines, surprising Hotaru with his perfect accent. "Essalieyan andaran antia marafel averalaan. Menorans breodanir tiagra cenera omararas amar. Callesta averda tor leonne. Annagar ardania oerta allars. Sorgassa raverra mancorvo sangarin avantari reymalyn. Cormalyn siodany duvariateratin. Ser valedon kai di' serra marlena en' par di'kyro. There is an evil creature coming?" Duo asked. Shaking her head in disbelief, Hotaru asked Duo, "How do you know that?" Duo answered that he just read the stuff on the screen, and made sense out of it. Standing up and dragging Duo out of the room with her, Hotaru took out her transformation pen. "Duo," she instructed, "I am going to touch this to your forehead. If nothing happens, then just forget everything, okay?" The braided hair boy nodded and Hotaru gently touched the gem to his forehead. Immediately, black light erupted around Duo as his true Aura began to show. Duo disappeared, but then re-appeared as the god of death, black robes and all, including the scythe. Looking at Hotaru, he whispered, "Sister?" Letting out a genuine smile, Hotaru nodded and gave her brother a hug. "So I take it that you remember everything?" Duo nodded and de-transformed once again. As they walked back into the classroom, Duo stiffened as he saw the other pilots and the two senshi. "Do you sense something from them?" Grinning, Hotaru whispered back, "Ami is Princess Mercury, Minako is Princess Venus. I am guessing that Trowa is Prince Titan, cousin of Princess Jupiter and betrothed to Princess Mercury. I also have reasons to believe that Wufei is betrothed to Princess Mars, and Quarte is betrothed to Princess Venus. What do you see?" Grinning, Duo answered, "I see that your assumptions are correct." When Duo sat down, Heero walked over to him. "What was that about, Duo?" he frantically asked. Duo looked at him, and seriously replied, "That is none of your business, Odin. Your business is staying out of the senshi's affairs."  
  
***End of Flashback*** (A/N: You might want to re-read the second chapter to fully understand the political status of the Princesses and Protectors as well as the fall of the Silver Millennium. It really helps when you know the characters.)  
  
As the Lunch bell rang, Duo walked out the door to find his sister. When he saw Hotaru sitting by herself, he walked over and sat down next to her. "So, what do you most regret about the Silver Millennium?" Hotaru looked down and quietly answered, "Loosing Grace." Duo's face immediately hardened as he thought about his lost sister. "I understand how you feel. Grace was the best out of the three of us, huh? She was quite and well spoken but still talked, unlike you and I. She was healthy, not athletic like me, and not frail like you. You got all of mom's looks, while I got dads. Grace had both." "Gracie was always cheerful, but not perky or cold. I really miss her. I remember how she used to tell me that she hated her Olympian tongue. She said that on my 18th birthday she would split her powers between you and me, so that she could freely go to Earth as a mortal to live like a God couldn't. That was her dream.to live happily...to be free from all the demands that the children of Saturn had. I still can't believe that she's actually gone." Hotaru said, sobbing quietly. Duo fished around his backpack and found a package of Kleenex. Handing it to his sister, he patted her back, while comforting her by saying, "Well, that's the past, and no one can change that, for it is forbidden. We all miss Grace, but let's just put on a happy face, okay?" Managing a weak smile for her brother, Hotaru switched the subject. "Tell me what it was like on Saturn when you returned. When I left to fight on the moon, and the protector was called to war, there was a rumor that you went back before you.you.you know." Duo knitted his eyebrows, thinking hard. "I went off to war the moment that I discovered that you had a fiancé. When I heard Queen Serenity's call for her princesses, I went back to Saturn to make sure that everyone was okay. By the time I got there, everyone had already evacuated to Jupiter and the outer planets. The planet was so bare.the trees were dying, and the violets that you planted in the garden had withered. It broke my heart to see that all the fireflies had perished. I went back to my lair to check up on Hades. I had appointed him second in command, because he was a god of death, just like myself. When everyone was taken care of, I searched for your protector. When I got to Jupiter, the rumor was that he was called to war, so I checked with the commander of his section. I raced to the Moon to tell you what happened, but it was too late, the crystal palace was already in ruins. There was nothing for me left. Mom, dad, Grace, and you had already died. I couldn't take it; I was the only survivor that had the blood of Saturn running through my veins. You don't want to know how lonely I felt. I'm just glad that we were all reborn and safe." The bell rang, signaling that Lunch was over, and the two siblings walked back to class to do absolutely nothing. Twenty minutes later, Hotaru felt the same familiar chill down the back of her spine, nodding to Minako and Ami, they asked to go to the bathroom. Half a second later, Pete looked out the window and shouted, "There's a monster!" Instead of running away from the building in fright, all the students rushed to the windows to see the battle going on. During the commotion, Duo teleported outside and transformed to the Shinigami. A sudden ironic thought filled Heero's mind. "If Minako won't back out of a dare, and if Hotaru never breaks her promises, then we are about to witness an excited and hyper Angel of Destruction, and a depressed Senshi of Love and Beauty.this cannot be good."  
  
Hotaru begged Minako to act normal again while the entire battle was being fought. "Please Venus! THEY DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE AND IF YOU KEEP ON ACTING THIS WAY, THEY ARE BOUND TO DISCOVER OUR SECRET!" Hotaru hissed under her breath. Still shaking her head, Minako looked at Saturn. "I never back out of dares, and you promised!" Sighing in defeat, Hotaru tried her best to fight.but failed miserably. How the heck was she supposed to be happy and perky while using such destructive attacks? True to his thoughts, Heero grimly looked on at the battle. Suddenly, his eye caught someone moving rapidly towards the monster, and recognized a scythe.  
  
"Saturn! Venus! We have a newcomer approaching rapidly from the left!" Mercury analyzed. Saturn put up a silence wall and glanced at the person. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only her brother. Mercury and Venus, however, did not know that he was an ally. Just as Venus was shooting an attack at her brother, Saturn leapt forward and blocked Shinigami. "He's my brother." Saturn quietly proclaimed. Looking with amusement, Venus said, "You could have told me earlier!" Saturn and the Shinigami joined hands and did a combo attack that only blood siblings could perform. "Saturn Celestial Blade Slice!" Saturn and the Shinigami shouted while their glaive and scythe merged together. Using both of their powers, they sliced at the monster, who was immediately defeated. They teleported to the back of the school, de-transformed, and then teleported again to the back of the classroom. Luckily, everyone was still crowded around the window, so no one noticed their entrance. They also had conveniently forgotten about the dare. After school, the pilots and senshi exchanged no more words as they each went to their own mansions. Hotaru collapsed on her bed from exhaustion, but then bolted upright as she felt another presence in the room. "Show yourself." She coldly demanded. A black panther walked up to Hotaru and said, "Hello mistress."  
  
Minako ran into her room to change out of Hotaru's outfit, but as she did, something sitting on her chair caught her attention. "Artemis?" "Hello, Minako. I have bad news. Death busters are back and this time they are looking for Mistress 9. We need to bring back Usagi and the rest of the scouts." Minako paled. "But they are going to kill Hotaru!"  
  
End  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya! Thank you all for bearing with me! Okay, I need help with choosing an animal guide for Ami.I don't know what animal to use! Please review and suggest! If anyone suggests something, most likely, I will use it. Okay, now time for the reviewer's thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

DUE TO MY EDITING, THIS ENTIRE STORY HAS CHANGED DRASTICALLY. THE MOST IMPORTANT PART IS ABOUT MAMORU AND USAGI. VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon…too bad huh? Then I could actually make my fan fictions become real…and Hotaru and Heero would be going out, and everything would go my way! I'm adding Usagi and Rei to this fic, making it automatically Usagi/Duo and Rei/Wufei…got a problem with that?  
  
Where to turn-Chapter 4…YAY!  
  
***Sailor Moon Time***  
  
"Forgive me, Usagi." Thoughts whirled in Mamoru's mind as he fought hard to keep a clear head. Clearly remembering the letter he received that morning, as well as the threat it held, he pulled out the gun. Aiming the weapon straight at her head, he pulled the trigger. At the last minute, his hand had shaken so much that it wouldn't have hit the broad side of a barn. Usagi broke out of her frozen state.  
  
"Mamo-chan! What are you doing! Don't you love me? Why?" A wave of doubt flooded her mind. With choked sobs and tears, she cried out,  
  
"There is someone else…isn't there? I knew you didn't love me! You were just trying to get rid of me!" Mamoru desperately wanted to explain his situation to Usagi, but he knew what he must do. He must let her think that. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them to see the girl he had been going out with for the past few years. Sighing, he loaded the gun once more and took careful aim.  
  
He shot the gun, and the bullet whizzed towards Usagi with remarkable speed.  
  
"Time Stop." A soft voice commanded, and Pluto appeared. Quickly taking Usagi by the hand, she drew her away from Darien's bullet.  
  
"Come with me." She said. Walking out the door, Pluto teleported them to her house  
  
"Setsuna!" She wailed. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Shaking her head, the green-haired time guardian didn't have an answer.  
  
"If you want to get away for a while, then perhaps you can ask one other senshi to accompany you to Hotaru's time period. You are needed there, anyway. However, let me remind you that in her time period, Mercury, Venus, and Saturn's powers override yours by far, so you need to keep your ego in check. I have already used much of my power, so therefore I can no longer upgrade your powers. The Imperium Silver Crystal will not be as powerful…if you still want to go, my offer is still standing." Standing up, Usagi had a determined look on her face. "I would like to go help…I owe Hotaru that much. Also, I wish to bring Rei along…but what about Makoto?" Standing up as well, Setsuna showed Usagi an ad for a cooking job overseas. "Makoto showed this to me yesterday…she badly wanted to go, but was afraid that Rei and you would miss her. She was already pre-chosen, so all she needed was the 'OK' from you and Rei." Grinning, Usagi was back to her happy self as she exclaimed, "LET'S PARTY THEN!"  
  
***Gundam Wing Dimension***  
  
It was the weekends, and for that Hotaru was thankful. Grabbing her jacket, she motioned for Grace to come with her. Seeing that Ami was in the study and Minako was on a date with Quarte, Hotaru quietly teleported to the road outside of Quarte's mansion. Seeing that no one saw her, she ran up to the door and proceeded to knock. The moment that she lifted her arm, the door opened, surprising her. Heero lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" he inquired.  
  
"Is Duo home?" Frowning slightly, (Jealous, are we? Lol) Heero stepped out and said,  
  
"He's in the back. I was going there anyway…Come on." After getting a strange look about her black panther, Hotaru nervously laughed saying,  
  
"Pet?" Shooting a questioning look, he eventually shrugged it off. Walking with her towards the garage, they heard Duo singing a song…judging by the words, one dedicated to Relena.  
  
"You make me come. You make me complete. You make me completely miserable." Laughing inside, Hotaru sighed and said,  
  
"Some things never change…" Heero heard her, and wondered how she knew about Duo's odd habits. Entering the garage, Hotaru noted that they seemed as well off as she was, and thought it ironic that her brother's wealth was the same as hers.  
  
"Duo," she announced, "I want you to meet Grace." His head popped up at the name and he stared at the panther. As Grace sauntered towards Duo, he asked,  
  
"Is this who I think it is?" Heero walked to the back of the garage, forgotten, but intended to watch. Suddenly a voice spoke in Duo's mind.  
  
"Hello, brother. I would talk to you normally, but it seems that someone without his memories is in this garage. I must keep my low profile. My spirit got reborn, while my body did not. Currently, the laws require me to find a mistress, so I naturally picked Hotaru. What else is better than protecting your little sister? Besides, now I can make sure you stay out of trouble." Duo laughed out loud after hearing of his sister's concerns. Heero frowned even more, as Hotaru's panther curled up at Duo's feet, and saw how Hotaru was so at ease with Duo.  
  
"Heero? Duo? Where are those guys? They're probably in the garage." Walking with Minako to the garage, Quarte smiled as he thought of his lunch date with her. It had gone smoothly, and nothing could ruin his day. As he heard Duo's laughter, he thought, "Bingo." He opened the door for Minako and she giggled slightly. Minako stopped when she saw Hotaru and a panther with Duo. Artemis jumped down from her shoulders and Hotaru said,  
  
"Is that Artemis? Minako, what is he doing here?" Shrugging, Minako looked at the panther.  
  
"Where did this come from? The Silver Millennium?" Duo's head snapped to the left and glared at Minako sharply. Minako suddenly remembered that Quarte was there and blushed slightly.  
  
"Shall we all go inside for tea?" Quarte pleasantly asked.  
  
"I think that you are addicted to tea, Quarte." Minako stated. Playing with a strand of hair, he replied,  
  
"I think that I am addicted to spending my time with you." As he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Duo grinned at their exchange of words, and his eyes were dancing with mischief. A sudden,  
  
"NO DUO!" in his mind made him forget his scheme, as Grace noticed his reaction.  
  
Everyone ended up sitting at a round table. The two cats sat along the side, as if talking, while the five people sat down. Minako sat next to Duo and Quarte. (Quarte sat next to Heero. Heero sat next to Hotaru. Hotaru sat next to Duo. Duo sat next to Minako.) Grabbing a cookie, Duo asked,  
  
"So what did you do today, Q-man?" Blushing slightly, Quarte answered,  
  
"Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh really?" Duo retorted. After getting a swift kick in the side of his leg, compliments of Hotaru, Duo shut up and leaned into his chair, watching the Princess of Venus and her lover flirt.  
  
"Just like old times." He thought out loud. All eyes were upon him, and Heero and Quarte looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hee hee…um…did I just say that out loud?" he asked. Minako giggled and Hotaru tried to glare at Duo, but failed miserably, as she found it quite funny that he always forgot to think before he spoke. Finally defeated, she smiled. Instantly a voice in her head inquired,  
  
"You're smiling, Taru-chan? Wow…maybe spending time with your idiotic brother has done you good…"  
  
"HEY! I RESENT THAT! I AM NOT IDIOTIC!" Duo proclaimed, standing up quickly from his chair. Hotaru tried to think why Duo would hear Grace's voice, but stopped when she remembered that anyone that had their full memories could hear her voice.  
  
"Duo, no one is saying that you are idiotic." Quarte said, trying to calm Duo down. Duo sat down and mumbles something that sounded like,  
  
"You'd be surprised." In the end, Duo did calm down, and his little incident was forgotten, but was remembered as Grace started teasing Hotaru. Knowing that this was getting out of hand, and that Hotaru would soon blow up at her sister, Minako said,  
  
"You two, out." Shooing the two cats. Obeying Minako's command, the two cats stood up and left the room, but not before Grace could look disapprovingly at Hotaru. Hotaru looked at her watch, and said,  
  
"We really should be going. Perhaps we can have dinner at the Cheesecake Factory tomorrow? Our treat, of course…so that means, Duo, more free food." Minako planted a kiss on Quarte's nose, and then waved goodbye to Duo and Heero. Hotaru stood up, then stiffly said her good-byes, but loosened up when Duo grinned at her, saying,  
  
"Let it go, just live, Hotaru. It will do you good. Worry about problems as they arise, not before." Stepping out of the mansion, the two girls and their guardians teleported to their own mansion. As Duo walked up the stairs to take his shower, Heero stopped him.  
  
"What is going on, Duo? We still haven't talked to them about the Sailor Senshi, and it seems to me that you don't care. Why?" Duo looked at Heero curiously. Then, deciding that it was for the best, he led Heero to his room. Closing the door and making sure that Quarte, Wufei, and Trowa couldn't hear, he pulled out his scythe from his sub-space pocket.  
  
"Don't be alarmed." Said Duo, his voice serious.  
  
"You will not feel fear, as I will not permit it now." After commanding Heero, he used his power to remove the hidden feelings from Heero's body. Duo lowered his scythe and let it touch Heero's forehead. Heero was lifted from the ground as a bright silver light erupted from his body, covering him completely. As Heero landed on the ground, his eyes opened and he looked at his best friend.  
  
"Thanks." Said Heero, now Odin. Grabbing the edge of his cape and flipping it upwards, his cape covered his entire body. When the cape fell, Odin was not transformed, and the cape had disappeared. Duo threw his scythe up at the ceiling, and a hole opened up and stored it in a safe place.  
  
"So, looking forward to seeing everyone with new eyes, Odin?" Eyes dancing with happiness, he thought of Hotaru. Finally, he understood why he felt so attracted to her…he had always been. Happy that he had his memories back, Odin uncharacteristically smiled at Duo, saying,  
  
"Thank you for everything, buddy." Shocked, Duo asked,  
  
"Is this your old personality resurfacing…or has Heero gone crazy?" Rolling his eyes, Heero walked out the door. Duo dropped his jaw…the perfect soldier rolled his eyes…and smiled genuinely…in one day…within five minutes…Duo fainted.  
  
***At the Cheesecake Factory***  
  
"Where is Hotaru, Minako, and Ami? They said they would be here." Mused Quarte. Then, the door opened and the girls walked in. Spying the table that the boys were sitting at, they walked over. When Heero saw Hotaru approaching, he leapt from his seat and met her halfway. Not used to his friend's behavior, Quarte looked at Trowa and Wufei for an explanation.  
  
"Hello, princess." Heero whispered to Hotaru. Hotaru quickly searched his face, and then deciding that he had his memories, knew what she had to do...for she had talked to Artemis and Pluto earlier that day.  
  
"I'm no princess." She coldly retorted. Then, ignoring Heero, she calmly sat in her seat, which was unfortunately the one next to Heero. Ignoring her brother's questioning stare and Heero's confused look; Hotaru ordered her ice tea. Closing her eyes briefly, she hoped that she could pull of her act without crumbling. Dropping her head, she shook head, to clear out her thoughts. Finally looking up at Duo, she whispered,  
  
"Serenity is coming back to help." Minako and Ami stood up and knew what Hotaru wanted them to do. The two of them left and put up a magic shield around their table. Duo, Heero, and Hotaru stood up and walked towards Trowa, Wufei, and Quarte. Summoning their glaive, scythe, and sword, they walked up to one person and let it touch his forehead.  
  
"Prince Triton." Hotaru said, while bowing slightly.  
  
"Protector Quarte." Duo said, while Heero said,  
  
"Protector Wufei." A green light surrounded Triton, a gold light surrounded Quarte, and a red light surrounded Wufei. After de-transforming, the two girls ran back to disable the shield. Upon seeing their fiancés, Triton and Quarte quickly kissed Minako's and Ami's hand. Seeing the girls react positively, Heero felt his anger begin to grow.  
  
"Why didn't Hotaru act like that?" he pondered.  
  
"INJUSTICE! WHERE IS THAT WEAK WOMAN?!" Wufei ordered. Smirking Duo asked,  
  
"Why are you looking for Rei? Are you going to make out with her?" Wufei glared, but his glare softened as he saw Minako and Quarte doing just that.  
  
"Yes, in a matter of fact, Maxwell, I do." He admitted. Ami looked at Trowa, and asked,  
  
"How long can they hold their breath?" Trowa looked at Ami and whispered,  
  
"How long can you hold yours?" before taking her lips in his own. Hotaru looked up from her ice tea and saw Duo and Wufei dreaming about their princesses, Minako and Quarte make out, as well as Ami and Trowa, and Heero was still looking straight at her…Unable to think under his gaze, she stood up and announced,  
  
"I'm going to check up on our food." Heero knitted his brows and began trying to figure out what he did wrong.  
  
***Back at the guy's mansion***  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room talking about the past, except for Hotaru. She was in the meeting room, looking out the window. Heero noticed her absence and went off to find her. Duo watched sadly as Heero left. Heero reached the room that Hotaru was at and slowly pushed open the door. He sat down next to her on the window seat and covered her hand with his.  
  
"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he softly asked. Seeing Hotaru shake her head, Heero grew angry.  
  
"Won't you even talk to me?" he pleaded. Hotaru looked away and replied,  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." Now very angry, Heero stood up and demanded,  
  
"Why not? Why isn't there anything to say to me?" Hotaru got up as well and shrugged. Before she made it out of the door, Heero grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Why? Just tell me." Hotaru struggled and then managed to free herself from his grasp. He walked towards her, and she backed up, until her back hit the wall.  
  
"Hotaru, just tell me." Still shaking her head, she looked away, but her head snapped back to Heero as he yelled out,  
  
"WHY NOT? I'M YOUR FIANCÉ FOR SATURN'S SAKE! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU? DAMN IT!" Duo ran into the room as he heard Heero yelling. Seeing tears on Hotaru's face, he grew very furious and he immediately summoned his scythe.  
  
"What did you do to my sister, Yuy?" Heero's anger subsided, for he was now trying to get away from the over protective brother. Hotaru stepped in front of Heero and used her body to shield him from Duo.  
  
"It's not his fault, Duo." She explained. Duo cocked his head to the side and asked,  
  
"Then whose fault is it?" Closing her eyes, she whispered,  
  
"Serenity." Duo's shoulders dropped and he walked over to the chair.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Hotaru shook her head saying,  
  
"You don't want to hear it…you really don't, brother." Duo's eyes bore a hole in a Hotaru's head, before she finally caved in. Cursing lightly, she explained,  
  
"I was the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, and I still am. Serenity grew jealous of my importance, and that my power equaled out hers. She…she tried to kill me…and she still wants to. She's coming back, brother. I…I might have to leave again. I don't want anyone to get attached to me…" Her legs collapsed underneath her, and Heero easily caught her. He carried her over to the couch, where they both sat down, Heero still supporting her. Duo rubbed his temples. He was truly torn between his sister and his love. True, they could never be together, but Duo still loved Serenity. Sighing, he walked out of the room and left Heero and Hotaru in the room. When Duo left, Hotaru rose, to follow. Heero lightly tugged on her hand, asking her to stay.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Hotaru. You know I love you…just let me into your world." Hotaru's violet eyes looked into Heero's desperate eyes and sat back down.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Heero pulled her into a warm embrace while he stroked her hair.  
  
"I won't get hurt, Hotaru. I'll understand that you will have to do what you have to do." Switching his position, he cupped her face with one hand and used his thumb to dry her tears. Hotaru's eyes closed as Heero's face drew closer. Heero leaned in and finally his lips captured hers in one sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Hotaru sighed happily and put her arms around Heero's neck, while he put his around her waist. Placing his head on top of hers, he breathed in the smell of sweet lavenders and violets. Nearby, Duo and Wufei were watching in the shadows, envying the happy couple.  
  
"How much longer until the others come?" Duo complained.  
  
"Stop whining, Maxwell."  
  
END!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter…more next time, okay? Um…Usagi and Rei will be coming in the next chapter. I STILL NEED TO FIGURE OUT AN ANIMAL FOR AMI!!!!! Should Luna come? If Luna comes, then that means that Rei will need a animal as well…I'm thinking a phoenix…I dunno. 


End file.
